hivefandomcom-20200213-history
Shelby Trinity
Quote "Oh, I think ninjas are kinda cute." -Shelby Trinity Escape Velocity About Shelby Trinity is a rich American girl who was taken to H.I.V.E after becoming famous as a jewel thief under the alias "The Wraith". She is an expert at lockpicking and stealth, and enjoys firearms training with Colonel Francisco. She has also learned some martial arts skills from Wing. History Before H.I.V.E. Before H.I.V.E. Shelby was a international jewel thief known as "The Wraith". Her parents were unaware of her life of thievery. It is hinted that she was treated like a spoiled rich girl, hiding her secret. Category:Characters Higher Institute of Villainous Education When she first arrived at H.I.V.E., she acted in a very stuck-up and abrasive manner. When Ms Leon revealed to the class that she was "The Wraith", however, she became more open (and angry) to others since she no longer had anything to hide. Shelby became Laura's best friend and makes good friends with Otto and Wing. She agrees to join in with their escape plan and soon becomes a valuable asset to the team, bringing with her her talents for theft which Otto quickly puts to good use, asking her to steal a few things from the science lab at H.I.V.E. for the escape attempt. Overlord Protocol In book two Shelby and Laura stay behind at H.I.V.E. whilst Wing and Otto attend Wing's fathers funeral. When the safe house in Japan is compromised and Wing is shown being shot on the satellite transmission Shelby is distraught and breaks down sobbing hinting that she cares more deeply for Wing than she shows. Escape Velocity Shelby escapes H.I.V.E. along with Raven, Otto, Wing and Shelby, after being imprisoned by the Contessa and Phalanx. Description Shelby has blonde hair and an American accent. She is very fit and quick on her feet and with her hands. At the beginning of the first book she pretends to be a rich, spoiled girl but once Ms. Leon reveals the truth about her, Shelby stops her acting. She has a great sense of humor and enjoys making sarcastic comments and engaging in verbal sparring matches. Shelby is very determined with a stubborn streak and is good at martial arts, having taken lessons from Wing. Relationships *'Wing Fanchu' - Shelby enjoys teasing Wing. It is hinted that they might be in love in the The Overlord Protocol after Shelby hears that Wing is supposedly dead and is distraught. Also, in The Overlord Protocol '' she calls Wing cute, Laura surprisingly doesn't seem to notice as she teases Shelby sometimes about Wing. She also flirts with him a lot, but she insists that that behavior is just to ruffle his feathers. In Zero Hour she kisses him on the Megaladon and were then caught by Nigel and Franz. It is later confirmed that they are dating. She calls Wing 'Big Guy' and 'Tall, dark and handsome' (sometimes stupid, sometimes handsome, etc.) and often refers to him as a ninja. She's also one of the only characters who can embarrass him. *'Laura Brand '- She and Shelby are best friends and get along well, though their personalities are quite different. Occasionally Laura may get irritated with Shelby in tight situations due to the fact Shelby often takes the opportunity to crack jokes whilst Laura is very nervous. *'Otto Malpense''' - Shelby and Otto are close friends and have a rivalry in some classes. Shelby enjoys teasing Otto and in ''Aftershock '' she is very upset at his expulsion, crying and asking who she will squabble with now. Category:H.I.V.E. students Category:Main characters Category:Alpha stream students Category:Female Category:H.I.V.E. characters Category:The Overlord Protocol Characters Category:Escape Velocity Characters Category:Higher Institute of Villainous Education Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:Dreadnought Characters Category:Aftershock Characters Category:Rogue Characters Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Under Construction